(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a helmet with ventilation, and more particularly to one that expels the hot air inside the helmet to admit fresh air into the helmet for the comfort of its wearer.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Either the full or the half bubble, two air inlets 101 are provided at the bubble 10 of the helmet as illustrated in FIG. 10 of the accompanying drawings, a lid 102 allowing free lateral movement is each provided to open up or close up the air inlets 101, and two through holes respectively aligned to those two air inlets 101 are provided in front of the inner lining of the helmet to admit the cooler air into the helmet through the air inlets 101 and the through holes against the wind while the wearer is riding his/her motorcycle.
However, the amount of air admitted through both air inlets 101 is very limited, and the through holes inside the helmet is located at where close to the forehead of the rider, so that once the inner wall of the helmet is further covered by a layer of sponge, those air inlets 101 and through holes fail to sufficiently expel the hotter air inside the helmet or supply enough cooler air to the peripheral of the head of the rider. The rider still feels uncomfortable due to the stagnation of hotter air inside the helmet.
The primary purpose of the present invention is to provide a helmet with ventilation to allow massive hotter air expel and cooler air admission. To achieve the purpose, a slot type of air inlet allowing free control of massive air inlet amount is provided on the bubble of the helmet, and passage is provided in the lining of the helmet.
Wherein, multiple slot air inlets are provided on the bubble of the helmet at where close to the forehead of a rider, and connected through a circular air passage provided to the peripheral of the lining of the helmet; multiple air expel holes connecting through the interior of the helmet are provided to the air passage; an air outlet is provided on the rear of the bubble of the helmet; an air inlet lid is provided to cover the air inlets, and an air inlet gate allowing free elevation is provided between the air inlet lid and the air inlets.
Another purpose of the present invention is to provide a helmet with ventilation that is adaptable to a full or half bubble type of a helmet.